Surprise, surprise!
by Crimson-Scissors
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Alfred and Arthur stun each other with surprise role-play and kinky sex. Established USUK relationship. Suggestions and prompts are very welcome. Rated M for a reason! Don't say I didn't warn you!
1. INTRO

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots in which Alfred and Arthur stun each other with surprise role-play and kinky sex. Established USUK relationship.

Okay, so this is just an author's note about how this is going to work. I have quite a few of my own ideas of the kinds of kinky things our boys could get up to, but I want to know what _**you**_, the readers, want to see. If you have a suggestion, like maybe you want to see America wearing a cowboy outfit and speaking in a sexy southern accent; then tell me in a review.

Here are some of the things I have in mind, and I'll probably write these no matter what:

Kinky Police Officer Arthur

Sexy Cowboy Alfred

Arthur being a whore (and a good one at that!)

Hot Nurse Arthur

Arthur walks in on Alfred masturbating, with sexy results~!

General hot kinky gay sex, you know, pretty typical stuff.

Fighter Pilot Alfred

Sexy Waiter Sex

Victoria's Secret underwear

Alfred in a Cute Bear Onesie

I realise some of these aren't really kinky, but I'm gonna do it anyway!

I'd really like to hear your suggestions!

~Crimson-Scissors


	2. Alone and horny

**Author's Note: This was actually a one-shot I started a while ago, but never finished. It fit with the theme of these one-shots (kind of) so I finished it off.**

**Hope you enjoy reading! ~Crimson-Scissors**

Alfred checked the clock. It would be another _two whole hours_ before his sweetheart Arthur would be home. _'Screw his boss!'_ Alfred thought to himself, _'Making Artie work today so I'm stuck here by myself… I bet he did it on purpose!' _The young nation knew full well this wasn't true, but he was frustrated and horny and alone, and the only person even slightly to blame was Arthur's boss, who had made him work that day. Alfred had no idea why he felt so lonely without his Brit around, since Arthur had only been away for four hours or so and usually they'd end up spending weeks, even months away from each other when they were working. It was one of the many disadvantages of them being nations.

But nevertheless, Alfred missed Arthur; and he was _horny_. Why? It was Arthur's stupid fault, that's why. Arthur had left his cooking apron on the hanger in the kitchen, specifically so that Alfred could see it and be forced to think about how sexy Arthur looked wearing it. _Obviously_, Arthur was being cruel and sadistic and totally teasing Alfred on purpose. Well, that was Alfred's view of the situation anyway.

America couldn't help but fanaticise about Britain now, so he daydreamed away. In Alfred's mind, his lover was clad in his cooking apron, and absolutely nothing else. Daydream-Arthur sat on Alfred's lap, feeding him strawberries and cream. _'Oh great, now I'm horny and hungry…' _The American thought, now finding himself salivating uncontrollably.

Daydream-Arthur fed him another strawberry, "Oh, dear, you've got cream on your face… let me get that for you~" then daydream-Arthur leant down and licked the white substance off of Alfred's face with his hot, wet tongue.

The American was dragged out of his wonderfully fanciful dream-land by the growing bulge forming in his boxers. Alfred walked upstairs awkwardly, finally getting to Arthur's – their – bedroom. He lay down on his side of the bed and slipped a hand into his boxers, before deciding to take them off entirely. Alfred grasped his hard member, stroking it up and down while thinking lecherous thoughts about Arthur. He let out a small moan, having never gotten used to staying quiet, since he'd been alone for most of his teen years. Stroking himself faster, the American leant back against the headboard, imagining that Arthur's hands were in place of his own.

"Ahh… Arthur!" the blonde whimpered, pressing his thumb over the head of his weeping erection.

Alfred quickened his pace; panting and moaning the Brit's name every few breaths. His back arched off the bed as he started to play with his nipples with his free hand. Getting close, America's pleasure-filled moans became louder and louder; so loud that he failed to hear the front door open.

Arthur had been let out of the meeting with his boss early, and he tried to call Alfred, but he didn't answer. Then he walked into the house to hear his American moaning out his name. Naturally, Arthur ran towards the sound, bursting through the bedroom door, and immediately wishing he had knocked first. Alfred froze completely, and Arthur stood and stared. The Brit couldn't believe how sexy Alfred looked. His lover was blushing ferociously, cerulean eyes looking away from him in embarrassment. The American's boxers were in a pile around his ankles, and he was wearing his Iron-man T-shirt that was at least two sizes too big.

"Wow, Alfred, if this is what you're like when I'm away for a few hours, I'd hate to see you after a month!" Arthur smiled,

"I-I don't usually g-get like this…" Alfred blushed the deepest red imaginable, trying to hide the fact that he was half naked, and still very hard.

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and loosened his tie, before taking off his blazer. Alfred stared at him with a confused look on his still-blushing face.

Arthur looked back, "Seriously, you don't expect me to come home to you like… this, and just leave you to it, now, do you?"

The Brit pulled Alfred away from the headboard and had him sit on the edge of the queen size bed, with his legs slightly apart. Arthur knelt on the floor in front of his lover, took hold of Alfred's erection with both hands. The shorter blonde licked the pre-come from his lover's dick, loving the salty-sweet taste on his tongue; then swallowed most of Alfred's length, thankful that he could overcome his gag reflex. Arthur bobbed his head up and down, gently letting his teeth graze against the younger nation's member.

"Ahh…Oh God, Arthur~" Alfred moaned, "Do that again!"

The older blonde complied, once again grazing his teeth over Alfred's erection; earning more moans of pleasure from his lover. Arthur sucked and licked, driving Alfred wild with pleasure. The American tried his best to avoid chocking his lover, but his hips still instinctively bucked forward into Arthur's mouth. It wasn't long before America came into the mouth of the other, Britain not giving a second thought to swallowing it.

"I think I'm gonna have to do you now, Artie~" America gestured to Arthur's trousers, that were considerably tighter in the crotch than they had been a few minutes ago.

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the waist and unbuttoned his trousers; pulling both his pants and underwear down in one swift movement. Arthur gasped as his red hot manhood met with the cool air. America ghosted his hand over the Brit's throbbing member before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Alfred's cheeks hollowed as he sucked, already tasting Britain's pre-come on his tongue. Shivers shot up Arthur's spine, making his legs feel like jelly. Noticing his lover's legs quivering, Alfred stood and got a small bottle of lube from the bedside table, leaving Arthur's erection coated in saliva.

"Oh, God Alfred… Just do me already~!" Arthur whined, his manhood aching to be touched.

Alfred pushed the Brit down so that he was leaning on the bed with his arse stuck up in the air. The American placed his hand over Arthur's butt-cheek, squeezing it and earning a little moan from his lover.

"Ahh! A-Alfred, stop teasing m-me!" the shorter blonde panted,

"Tell me what you want." the younger nation smirked, planning to make his former care-taker beg for sex.

If Alfred was going to make him beg, then God damn it, he would beg. Arthur threw his pride out of the window and asked for it, "P-please Ah-Alfred… Just fuck me~!"

The dirty blonde nation opened the bottle of strawberry flavoured lube; rubbing it in his hand to warm it up before coating his erection in the slippery liquid. Alfred positioned himself, and slowly pushed his member against Arthur's entrance; not bothering with preparation at all. Arthur winced through the pain, letting out a whimper. The younger blonde pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into the Brit, causing him to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Seeing the pained expression on his lovers face, Alfred immediately regretted not preparing him.

"S-sorry…" Alfred murmured,

Arthur panted heavily, "No, tha-that actually felt amah-amazing…" He smiled, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Alfred took hold of his older lover's hips and started to thrust into him, more slowly than before. Arthur moaned with every thrust, the slight pain only adding to the pleasure and bliss. Still rocking his hips, America grasped the smaller man's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah… A-Arthur!" The American moaned as his older lover began to back into his thrusts,

"A-Alfred… I'm g- Ahh!" Arthur whimpered, reaching his climax.

America came only moments later, still thrusting to ride out his orgasm as long as possible. The two collapsed onto the bed, their skin glistening with sweat. Alfred stared into his lovers deep green eyes, sweeping the Brit's ashen blonde locks away with his hand. Arthur moved in closer, snaking his arm around his American's neck, and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. They were both tired, and soon fell asleep before even cleaning up.

They woke up a few hours later, sweaty and sticky.


End file.
